1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure control valve, in particular, for high-pressure diesel pumps of injection devices in motor vehicles, comprising a valve body which is secured by a tappet of a drive in a closed position in which the valve body closes off a bore, containing a medium under pressure, relative to a pressure-relief bore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure control valves have the task to open, when surpassing a predetermined pressure in the pressure line conducting the medium, a passage for a medium into a pressure-relief bore so that the excessive pressure can be relieved. The valve body is secured by the tappet in its mounted position which tappet is actuated by a drive in the form of a solenoid. The solenoid drive is comprised of several components; this increases the cost of the pressure control valve. Moreover, the control of the solenoid is complex.